3AM
by Pixieblade
Summary: 58-NWS-raves are lots of fun. :


Title: **3 AM**

Series: Saiyuki AU

Rating: M (NWS) 58 (duh)

AN: Listen to _Psychosis_ by Poets of the Fall (lyrics below).

_Well it's a different man in your face_

_And so out of place_

_That you can see anything there that you wish_

_Kiss my bliss_

_It's like I'm a welcoming freak show doormat_

_Held in awe while growing fat in the head_

_This is where we should all see red_

_A big fat wet slab of red_

_And I see that it makes me anti everything_

_And I see that it makes me want to shed my skin, shed my skin_

_Revelation leading to my psychosis and inspiration_

_Digest another hallucination, psychosis by recreation_

_Happy till the next deterioration, psychosis_

_For you it's different notion of music and motion_

_A dance of lights, a prosaic ocean_

_A delicate, nearly transparent creation of somebody's soul on the screen_

_Has caught you in between_

_Of somebody's life on the stage and somebody's life on the front page_

_This is where we should all see red_

_A big fat wet slab of red_

_And I see that it makes me anti everything_

_And I see that it makes me want to shed my skin, shed my skin_

_I think I'm gonna start my own religion_

_Seems to be the recipe for a new sensation_

_Think it's gonna make a trendy revolution_

_Quite the contribution to the unnatural selection_

_And I see that it makes me anti everything_

_And I see that it makes me want to shed my skin, shed my skin_

_Revelation leading to my psychosis and inspiration_

_Digest another hallucination, psychosis by recreation_

_Happy till the next deterioration, psychosis_

The music pounded through his veins, the ripping guitar screaming like a wildcat, the tapping of the drums, vocals half melodic, half thrumming along, the pace picking up. The floor writhed with bodies bathed in a cacophony of colors, rainbow lights flashing across their skin, wrapping around them, bestowing anonymity within the pulsing of sound, light, and bodies on the dance floor.

This was why he drove an hour. This four walled space in the middle of empty warehouses on the edge of some nameless shipping yard. He loved raves. There was so much to see and do, or he could just fade into the flashing laser lights, let the sound wash over him and become another face in the crowd, another nameless entity that was just _there_, existing as pure movement, a constant breath that pooled around them, folding them into one giant undulating wave that rolled and crested against the stage.

Yes, this is why he came tonight. He'd gotten the text on his lunch break. The kids were at gym and he had finally gotten most of their papers graded when the phone vibrated across the table, barely avoiding collision with his cold coffee. His entire mood had shifted as he scanned the text. Suddenly he was tossing the idea of weekend homework back into his drawer; it wasn't fair for him to have _all_ the fun this weekend.

The minute the final bell rang he was the first one out of the class; you'd have thought he was one of his high schoolers by the giddy look on his face as he tossed goodbyes and happy weekends over his shoulder at his students. According to the text, he had just over half-an-hour to be at the rendezvous spot. He'd be picked up and dropped at the next spot and then taken from there to the party. If he hurried he could make it home and grab a clean set of clothes before he had to meet them.

Not that he knew these people or anything. That was half the thrill of these types of parties: they were totally secluded and totally anonymous. Sure, he'd started recognizing a few faces in the crowds after awhile, but with so many people, no one really _knew_ you. It was great; he could completely let his guard down and just relax for once. At work he was always on guard, young single male teachers were normally watched extra carefully when they were with the students, it didn't help anything that he had more than a few admirers amongst the student body either.

But here...here he could toss his hair back and dance until he couldn't see straight anymore. He loved the feeling of being completely free and he loved riding the wave of music and fervor that swept through the room. He was lucky; he'd made it in time to catch the carpool up to the second drop spot, the next set of instructions came through and everyone broke up into various cars, vans, and trucks. Arriving around seven, he made his way through the make-shift rooms until he found the bathroom. Tossing his work clothes into his bag he switched into the loose knit black v-neck shirt and gray corduroy pants, tightening the belt slightly and ran a hand through messy hair, not that it'd matter in another hour or so.

The DJ on deck was pretty good, he'd heard her before, and she always made it a good show for the early-birds. Blue-black hair and sapphire eyes glittered in the dancing light. She was one of the few who still used vinyl when spinning, eliciting sighs of pleasure from the purists in the audience. He just liked watching her perform. Her hair was pulled up in her standard high ponytail, the ends swishing around her waist as she moved with the music, head bobbing up and down lightly as her eyes fluttered shut until she twisted her thin wrists and the floor exploded. He could never follow her thought process when spinning, but damn, it always worked to get everyone riled up. This was great, a fabulous way to start the party, he just had to remember to pace himself and drink lots of water.

After a few hours he'd firmly enmeshed himself in the pace of the music. Being able to dance was irrelevant, the secret to a good rave was that you just had to relax and move with the crowd and the pulse of the sound. Giving up all interest at worrying about what people thought about you made you slightly vulnerable, but you had so much more fun. Water bearers wound through the crowd, passing out water and checking on anyone who was sitting down, moving those that were just straight passed out into side rooms where they could be watched by a staff member; for all the illegality of the events, they were well staffed and organized.

He nodded to a pretty little blonde girl, he recognized her as the sister of the man throwing the rave. She bounced over and tossed him a new water bottle, smiling broadly as he tossed more over his head then into his mouth. He flung his damp bangs back and forth and she squealed, peeling back and waving before fading into the crowd. The pace slowed on the floor for a second as DJs switched out and he grinned seeing it was his favorite blue-haired lady. She went by the handle Oni when she was on stage… 'demon,' he thought it fit her, her presence on stage was like a live current had been dropped into a lake, little trembles of energy flowed through the room, the pace jumped and you could feel the force of the bass deep in your bones. No one could resist getting up and out onto the floor.

The cries of guitar and violin pierced the room, the very air felt charged as the press of bodies around him increased. He'd been dancing straight for almost six hours, a few pauses here and there to catch his breath and get a drink, and then he was back out on the floor, moving, writhing, and battling with the physical restraints of the flesh as he tried to _become_ the music flowing around him. Slick skin pressed past him, it was almost hard to move in the crowd, but he'd been here before, when you couldn't move your feet, move your arms and hips instead. He had a hand in his hair; head slightly lowered with a blissed out look settled over his features when he felt the cool slide of metal press up against the small of his back. Nothing odd about that, bags, bottles, and jewelry were always getting pushed about on the floor, what shocked him was when it didn't move away, even more so when cool hands wrapped around his thin waist and settled onto his hips.

Glancing over his shoulder he blinked rapidly. He didn't recognize the man behind him. Slightly taller than himself, with fiery red hair half pulled back in a short ponytail and flashing eyes of the same color. He could feel the press of leather pants and the light fluttering of a similar jacket, hood edged in damp gray feathers as it flapped against him. The man wasn't wearing a shirt, but that was common at these events, dancing just got too hot to wear more than was necessary. A sure smile and quick twist of hips had him pressed up against the man, chest barely touching back as they moved together to the music.

He'd danced with people before, there were a few women that he felt comfortable with, and even a few guys whose styles matched up nicely, but choreographed or paired dancing wasn't normally his thing at raves; that and he'd always initiated the contact first and never this close, basically, he was out of his element. The whole thing was kind of odd for him. The stranger flashed a dazzling smile and threw a long muscled arm around his shoulders, pulling him back just enough that he was leaning most of his weight against the man's chest. He slid down farther than intended and strong fingers gripped his waist, stopping his decent and lining their hips up against each other. As the pace picked up in the music he shifted, sliding a hand up and coaxing smaller arms up into the air, hands twisting back and forth of their own volition in time to the music.

Giving up on trying to move or lead, he just let the music and the man run the show. The stranger knew exactly how to move to keep pace and timing, all the while running his hands through his short brown hair and over the black clad chest. When his hand slipped inside the low cut opening of the neck and skin met skin he groaned and leaned back farther, hands dropping to fist loosely in burning locks.

A sultry voice ghosted over his ear, worming through his brain, somehow lower and clearer than the pounding of the music surrounding them.

"Name's Gojyo."

He arched slightly as the man flicked fingers across a sweat slicked nipple, grinding his teeth together as he whispered back, "Ha..kkai."

"Hakkai, nice, I've been watching you all evening. You're fucking hot when you're dancing, you know that?"

Hakkai's eyes slipped shut as long fingers clamped down, twisting the hardened nub between thumb and forefinger.

"Have you?" his brain wasn't working so well, between the music and the little shocks running along his skin every time the man, no, _Gojyo_, pinched him, he was pretty much down to monosyllabic words.

"Yeah, I've been waiting until the demon got back up to play to talk to you."

"Oni?"

"You seem to like her music, figured it'd be a good opportunity."

"Good guess."

A snort of laughter reverberated across the sensitive skin between neck and shoulder and he unconsciously rolled his head away, exposing the spot, moaning deeply as sharp teeth bit down, tongue dancing across the marks and mouth softly sucking the reddened flesh into hot warmth. He was in heaven. The music and sound of his own name being murmured against his neck, trails of hot saliva being traced in insanely intricate patterns that slowly moved lower down his chest; stopping only when cloth got in the way before hands took over and Gojyo slid long fingers across his skin, leaving invisible brands wherever they went.

Gojyo moved in even closer, how, Hakkai had no idea, but as their hips ground together and hands danced lower Hakkai wondered briefly if this was such a good thing to do. He hadn't been in a sexual relationship since his girlfriend left almost a year ago and until tonight he'd never sought out or even considered going after a guy. He wasn't the type to engage in one-night stands either, but as Gojyo's long fingers slipped along the edge of his pants, nails scraping slightly along the small gap where the button and belt lay, he leaned back farther, feeling the pounding of blood start to pool in his groin, following the same beat as the music.

"You keep moving like that I won't ever let you leave." Gojyo's voice slipping over his skin and his fingers slowly inching farther into the front of his pants had his breathing coming out in ragged gasps, he was having a hard time keeping up with the rhythm of the music.

Hakkai smiled, dragging his hands through Gojyo's hair, cupping his chin as he upturned his face and dragged the man's mouth to his, capturing it in a deep, passion filed kiss. As he pulled back, cheeks lightly flushed he smiled again, now both their rhythms were messed up.

"I'm not capable of one-night stands, you want to continue that's your choice." his deep green eyes sparkled gold in the dancing lights. Gojyo paused for a moment, _'his choice huh?'_ okay then, let's see what the man could do.

A sultry look and quick twist had Hakkai's lips pressed against his, the flesh opening beneath the onslaught of kisses and dancing tongues as he ran a hand through damp hair and held him closer against his chest, the music all but forgotten. Gojyo slipped a knee in between Hakkai's and stepped in, the motion causing Hakkai's knees to buckle slightly as he slipped farther down Gojyo's length. The red-head took the opportunity to thrust his hand all the way into the soft corduroy pants and lightly drag his fingertips across the hardening member trapped beneath them, at the same time he rubbed provocatively against Hakkai's ass with his own engorged cock.

Hakkai's head snapped back, his eyes rolling backwards as he bit down slightly on his bottom lip, a small well of blood rising to the surface. Gojyo leaned down and licked the droplet away, squeezing harder as he nipped at the reddened lip, sucking it into the warm confines of his mouth as Hakkai groaned and pressed backwards, thrusting slightly into the cool hand gripping his cock.

"I...told you I don't..." Hakkai gasped out.

A soft laugh flowed over him as Gojyo pressed a kiss onto the corner of his panting mouth. "Who said I only wanted a one-night stand?"

Hakkai searched the face in front of his, confusion clearly written across his delicate features, "What?"

Gojyo pulled him in closer and licked the tip of his nose, laughing as Hakkai crossed his eyes trying to trace the member.

"I'm not some horny school boy, when I see something I want, I go after it full force."

"You don't even know me."

"Nah, but I know your type, all repressed and closed off in your real life, you come here to disappear into the crowd. Dropping whatever shields you normally wear and letting the throng of bodies become your shield instead. It's selfish really."

Hakkai drew back, suppressing a small groan as Gojyo's fingers pulled back out from around him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gojyo reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist loosely, "Look man, I'm not saving you don't deserve to loose yourself every once and a while, we all do, I'm just saving don't be so surprised that anyone who cares to look won't see it, it's in the way you move, your very being."

"...what do you mean?" stupid curiosity was getting the better of him, he knew it the minute Gojyo smiled and pulled him back towards him, their chests pressed up against each other as Gojyo pulled his hands over his head, lacing their fingers together as the other hand slipped along the back of his shirt, sliding down to the small of his back, fingers dangling into the small opening there.

"Like this, dancing tells a lot about the person really, you always have your hands close to you, in your hair, or swaying by your side, means your closed off, you don't want to let anyone get too close, but up here, you raise your hands up and reach for the heavens, trying to get one step closer to everything, everyone." Gojyo peeled his legs apart with a leather clad knee.

"See how you're standing? You don't open up at all, your head's always down and your eyes are closed. Look up, see where you are and be seen, you're not in some office building, you're at a fucking rave man. Loosen up and enjoy it. If anyone saw you here they wouldn't say anything, would they? It'd prove they were here too."

"I...guess." Hakkai wasn't really listening, the sensations of their hips grinding together and Gojyo's knowing fingers pressing deeper into the back of his trousers was having a decidedly 'non-thinking' reaction in his brain.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you?"

"Huh?"

Gojyo rubbed against him harder, flattening his palm against Hakkai's sweaty back to hold him in place. He pulled their entwined fingers back out of the heavens and draped Hakkai's arm over his shoulders, loosening his grip only when Hakkai's fingers were buried in his hair.

"I told you, if there's something I want, I don't stop until I get it."

"And what is it that you want, Gojyo?"

"That's the first time you've said my name."

Hakkai pinned the man with a look, screw decorum, his body was happily taking over from his brain, and his mouth was just a vehicle to the final conclusion.

"I said, what is it that you _want_, Gojyo?" his voice dropped, taking on a low, sultry quality as he stared up at Gojyo and licked his lips lightly, a smoldering hungriness dancing in his eyes.

Gojyo leaned in and captured his mouth, plundering the dark wetness with his tongue. Pulling away only long enough to mumble into his throat, "I want to fuck you right here on the dance floor, I want to rip that mask of indifference off of your face and shatter all your shields. That's what I want to do Hakkai and when I'm done, I want to take you home and do it all over again until you cry out my name."

Hakkai gasped as strong fingers pressed in against him, farther and harder than before, dragging sweat with them to help, but it wasn't nearly enough. He clung to Gojyo's shoulders as the first digit pushed in, biting down none too gently onto the edge of Gojyo's collarbone. Gentle thrusts turned pain to gradual pleasure as another finger wormed its way in, and then another. Hakkai's mouth hung open loosely, tongue flicking out sporadically to dance across salty skin. His entire body was shaking, he'd never felt this way before. It was almost like sensory overload.

"God, Hakkai, you're so fucking tight. I don't think I can wait any longer. Turn around for me baby, let me in." the voice in his ear was surprisingly shaky and he realized they both wanted this, and wanted it bad. Hakkai dragged Gojyo's mouth back to his before turning in his grip, moaning at the loss of fingers pressing into his ass.

The music was still pounding through the warehouse, the lights were still flashing hypnotically and the crowd was still jumping, writhing, pulsing in time with it, but he didn't care. He didn't even notice it. His entire field of vision was zeroed down to the two of them, everything else faded into the background as he pressed back against Gojyo in the dark, leather jacket flapping loosely around his sides, Gojyo's arms wrapped around him possessively, nimble fingers undoing belt and buttons, the sound of the zipper being lowered was swallowed by the music. The soft material of his pants suddenly falling away, held up only by Gojyo's quick reflexes and then there was nothing between them but sweat and sound.

He groaned, jerking sharply as Gojyo pushed in against him, free hand pulling him up onto his toes as he thrust past the last barrier of flesh. Cool fingers slid around the taut skin of his stomach, lingering over the raised skin of a wicked scar on his belly, the result of a horrible car crash a year ago. Hakkai caught the fingers in his own and pulled them lower, wrapping them around his swollen cock and thrusting into them lightly, timing his movements to rock his hips in a counter to the slapping of skin behind him, biting his lip as Gojyo thrust in deeper and deeper. His brain was becoming mush; all he could do was ride the sweep of sensation, realizing that this was like dancing, all feeling and movement, there wasn't the need or want for thinking.

He gave in, allowing the feelings to pull him along, twisting his hands into ruby hair and dragging fingertips down to chin, ghosting over swollen, open lips, sighing in pleasure as those lips caught and sucked in the offered appendages, tongue sweeping up and down their lengths. The pace of Gojyo's thrusts picking up with the beat of the music and he knew it would be soon now, the feel had changed, the thrusts and grip of fingers on his own cock becoming frantic in their need. He threw his head back, locking eyes with Gojyo and smiled, unconsciously clamping muscles when their lips came together, the taste of sweat, lust, and cigarettes mingling with something that Hakkai would always classify as the taste of the music around them.

Gojyo couldn't take it any more, the sight of Hakkai smiling as he claimed his lips, the feel of him tightening down so inhumanly hard, the pulse of the music washing over them, he moaned into Hakkai's warm mouth as he came harder than ever before, his cock twitching as Hakkai followed behind him. Even after, as his fingers still pulled the sticky liquid up and over Hakkai's head, nails digging in a little over the slit, he felt Hakkai shake in his arms and pulled him back against him, turning him so their chests were pressed together, fingers slowly redoing clothing and just held him; their bodies still moving as one in time with the music. Gojyo raised Hakkai's head and pressed feather light kisses across his eyes, cheeks, and finally lips.

"Looks like I might have ruined your clothes a bit." Gojyo whispered voice still rough with lust.

"Its fine, I've got another set of clothes in my bag." he murmured into the heaving chest beneath his cheek.

"Figures. You want to stay?"

"What time is it?"

"Looks like around three am. It could be later though, I don't normally wear a watch to these things."

"Three's still early, but I think I'm over dancing for a while."

"You're not too tired are you?" Gojyo glanced down concerned.

"No, I just don't think I want to be standing anymore." Hakkai raised his head and smiled suggestively.

"Well hell, I can think of several other things we could be doing instead of _standing_."

"I thought as much. Where?"

"I'm back in the city."

"Me too. Didn't drive though."

"It's cool, I always drive. I can drop you off later if you want."

"If you don't mind I'd rather we just went back to my place."

Gojyo gave a startled look at the brunette in his arms and smiled widely, "Nah, don't mind at all."

Hakkai smiled and twined his fingers in Gojyo's, pulling the man along behind him as he wove his way through the crowd. Reaching down for his bag he flashed another brilliant smile as Gojyo took it from him and slung it over his shoulder.

"You okay if we stop long enough for me to change?" he asked.

"Yeah man, whatever you want." Hakkai nodded and ducked into the bathroom, reaching up and taking the bag from Gojyo before slipping off to change.

Gojyo sidled up to the sinks and took a gander into the mirrors, frowning at his reflection. A quick splash of water and run through of his ever present comb through unruly locks had him feeling much better. His hair, damp from sweat hung limply around his shoulders, he frowned again and twisted the annoying hair into a ponytail and brushed back a few loose bangs as Hakkai emerged from the stall. The forest green button-down shirt was only partially closed around mid-chest leaving a tantalizing glimpse of chest and navel as it billowed out over the black slacks. He grinned as Hakkai took his glasses off and ran them under the water, cleaning their smudged surfaces. Flicking the remaining droplets off, he replaced them and smiled shyly at Gojyo in the mirror.

Gojyo felt the blush working its way across his skin and wondered briefly if they'd even make it to the parking lot before he grabbed the brunette and fucked him against the side of some random car. He coughed lightly and pulled his keys out.

"So, where to?"

"I'm at 8th and Market." Hakkai responded and pulled the backpack on, walking towards the exit.

"No shit. Me too." Hakkai stopped and turned back to the man, shock and finally comprehension dawning on him.

"Oh! Now I remember where I've seen you before!" he dropped his fist into his palm and beamed at the confused man. "You're up on the third floor aren't you? I'm on the first. I thought you looked familiar."

Gojyo cocked his head and squinted at the man, memory finally clicking in, "No shit! The laundry guy!"

Hakkai laughed openly, "I swear, I only kicked it once, thing was already broken when I got to it."

Gojyo wrapped his arm around Hakkai's shoulders and leaned against him heavily, a soft bubbling laugh rolling through him, "Well, at least this way I don't have to ask for directions. It's a pain in the ass on a bike."

"Bike?"

"Yeah, see?" he pointed across the parking lot to a black Kawasaki, bright red tribal print flaming across the side.

Hakkai's smile grew even larger. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Eh? Sure."

"I always wanted to ride one."

"You've never ridden before?"

"Nope."

Gojyo grinned and tossed the extra helmet at him, "Then hold on baby, you're in for a treat."

"Oh, I've got absolutely no doubt about that. No doubt at all." he mumbled and slid on behind Gojyo, wrapping his arms around his waist, a soft smile playing on his lips as they tore through the night.

The class was a buzz on Monday, Professor Cho had been walking on clouds the whole day, so when class three's midterms weren't in his bag, he freaked. Excusing himself for a minute, he dialed a number on his cell quickly, mumbling into the receiver as he gave someone directions. A few minutes later he left the class in the president's hands and ran out to the faculty parking lot. The class was up and out of their seats the minute the door closed, pressed against the classrooms' windows, mouths agape as a black and red motorcycle came screeching into the parking lot. The driver peeled off his helmet and flashed a smile, crimson hair flowing down to his shoulders, long fingers holding out the manila envelope. They gave a collective gasp as Professor Cho leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before taking the envelope and waving over his shoulder, running back towards the room.

Rushing to their seats and stifling quiet giggles as their teacher rushed back into the classroom, a guilty smile playing on his lips as he passed out the test, a shared secret passing between the students as they closed their books and glanced back and forth at each other. The class was the best behaved in the entire school for the rest of the semester.

Hakkai never did learn why.

Fin.


End file.
